Dirty Little Secret
by BaileyFrost
Summary: Jude exposes his perverted side one night with Alvin. Rated M for explicit gay sex. Read at your own discretion. Disclaimer: I do not own these charas & I make no profit from this, blah blah blah.


Jude woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He reached down and felt a throbbing erection and a wet patch on his boxers. It had been a while since he had had a wet dream, but the last couple of weeks had been so chaotic that he hadn't had the time nor the energy to masturbate. That would have to change now though, he thought. He slipped his right hand in to the waistband of his underwear and slowly stroked his stiff penis. The loud snoring coming from Alvin's side of the room assured Jude he was free to go at it without getting caught. For once he was glad that Rowen and the girls always made him bunk with the mercenary when they stayed at an inn. None of them could put up with his snoring, but Jude could sleep through anything.

The young doctor tried to recall what his dream had been about as he continued to play with himself. Was it Milla? It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had had a fantasy about the Lord of Spirits herself. Or was it Leia? His best friend had been pretty aggressive in her advances on Jude since they had known each other. Perhaps it was Gaius? Jude's admiration for the mighty king had always been at least partially sexual. Suddenly, an image of a big meaty ass filled Jude's mind and he remembered his dream. It was about Alvin!

Alvin wasn't as powerful as Milla, as sweet as Leia, nor as mysterious as Gaius, but he was still incredibly sexy in his own right. The mercenary had always been shady as hell, but he had a natural allure that was almost impossible to deny no matter how hard Jude tried. There was so much pent up aggression inside him, Jude just knew he would be a good fuck. He started to salivate as he jacked himself off, thinking about being fucked hard and rough by the big muscular stud. A terrible idea crept in to Jude's mind as he masturbated, and once it was there, there was no getting out.

As quietly as he could, Jude crept out of bed and sneaked his way over to Alvin's side of the room. The older man was sprawled out in his bed, his naked body barely covered by his blanket. Jude looked around and found the pile of Alvin's discarded clothes. He rummaged trough the coat, trousers and scarf and grabbed the pair of black boxer briefs that remained. Washing your clothes was a rare privilege when you were on a journey across the world. Jude always made sure to keep a spare change of underwear, but the swordsman was a little more laid back than that. He had probably been wearing that same pair of boxers for weeks now, so Jude knew he was in for a treat.

Shivering with excitement, Jude raised the well-worn underwear towards his nose and pushed his face forward to meet it. The ripe smell hit him immediately. He took a big whiff and let his nostrils be filled with the aroma. It was one of the most potent scents Jude had ever experienced - an unholy mix of sweaty balls, dirty asscrack and who knows what else. He opened his drooling mouth slightly and poked out his tongue to lick the soft fabric as he inhaled more of the pungent smell. His cock flared with lust in his own underwear.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Jude had been so mesmerized sniffing Alvin's boxers, he hadn't realized that the snoring beside him had stopped. The lighting was dim, but the young doctor could make out a shadowy figure sitting up on his bed, staring down at him. If he could see Alvin, he knew Alvin would be able to see him too. There was no getting out of this one.

'Sniffing my stinking shorts, are you?' the older man asked.

There was no point trying to deny it, 'Yeah...' Jude admitted, embarrassed.

Alvin laughed and then barked, 'You filthy son of a bitch!' as he threw off his blanket and jumped out of the bed.

The handsome brunette stood before the younger man, completely naked. Jude's eyes traced over his body, enjoying the sight of his perfectly sculpted muscles. The swordsman's semi-erect cock dangled just in front of his face, tempting him. He had large, hairy balls and a thick nest of hair crowning his piece.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!' Alvin ordered, grabbing Jude by his dark locks and yanking him forward.

Jude fell on his hands and knees in front of the older man. He moved his face forward and licked his lips in excitement at the horse-like dick in front of him. Alvin took hold of his growing cock with one hand and Jude's head with the other, guiding them towards each other.

At its full size, Alvin's penis was at least 8 inches long and wider than Jude thought possible. He took hold of the enormous shaft with his hand and pressed his lips against the head, kissing it gently. He poked his tongue out and dabbed at the tip while stroking the entire length with his hand. He pushed his hand down to the thick base, pulling the foreskin back with it, revealing the bulbous pink head. He licked all around, tasting the remnants of Alvin's fluids.

The mercenary moaned lowly as he pushed Jude's head forward, encouraging him to take the thick cock further in to his mouth. Jude opened wide and moved his mouth over the shaft, taking the first half in with ease before it started to reach the back of his throat. He started coughing as the big piece of meat snaked its way inside him.

'Take it all, you little bitch,' Alvin ordered as he pushed himself forward, sliding his throbbing member all the way down Jude's hungry throat.

Jude gagged at the intrusion, spitting and coughing as he struggled to breathe. This only encouraged Alvin who continued to choke the black-haired boy with his large cock. He grabbed Jude's head by the sides and held it in position. Jude's eyes bulged out of his head and saliva pooled at his mouth and dribbled out, down his chin, as he struggled to breathe. The mercenary did not relent however and continued to thrust his member in and out of the slick passageway. He began moving more quickly and panting heavily as he felt himself drawing to a close.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum!' the brunette declared before doing just that.

He dumped a few loads of his sticky seed down Jude's throat and then pulled out just in time to spray a couple more over the teenager's flushed face. Jude poked his tongue out to lick some of the creamy white substance that was dripping down his cheeks and Alvin smiled in satisfaction. He leaned down to kiss the younger man, clashing their tongues together and tasting his own sperm in his lover's mouth.

'Mmm,' Alvin said, licking his lips, 'Now I want to taste you!'

With that, he pushed Jude back against the floor and pounced on top of him. He ripped the slender young boy's pants off and then his white briefs so that he was completely nude. His 6 inch cock stuck out like a mast, longing to be touched. Alvin obliged, stroking it softly a few times before taking it in to his mouth and running his tongue all around it. Jude moaned at the sensation which encouraged Alvin further.

The larger man used one of his hands to cup Jude's tight balls and squeeze them while prodding at his rear entrance with his middle finger on the other. He slid the digit in, emitting a small gasp from Jude, past the the first knuckle and then the second and then all the way in. He wriggled it around inside, while continuing to work his masterful tongue and lips on the shaft in his mouth.

It didn't take the inexperienced Jude long to reach his orgasm under the talented hold of Alvin. He came with a cry of his older lover's name, spilling his seed inside the brunette's mouth. Alvin lapped it all up eagerly and smiled.

'How do you like my finger in your ass?' he asked, stretching the appendage in question out teasingly.

Jude sighed at the sensation, 'Mmm... It feels good.'

Alvin slid in a second finger and started scissoring them inside Jude, stretching the walls of his anus. The younger boy started groaning again. It felt kind of weird and unnatural but also new and exciting. He was a little disappointed when his older friend removed the two fingers, leaving his hole slightly agape and feeling empty.

Not for long though, as Alvin quickly moved in to position so that the head of his cock was pushing against Jude's tight entrance. Lubricated by saliva and semen, it broke in with only a small amount of struggle and the virgin boy winced at the sharp pain. After a brief pause, the mercenary pushed his sword deeper inside so that it was nearly fully sheathed inside Jude's ass.

'Ah, it hurts!' the young doctor whined, tears brimming in his eyes from the painful intrusion.

Alvin laughed, 'Maybe you should have thought of that before you stole my dirty trunks, you little pig.'

Jude had no retort to that and instead just tried to relax as Alvin began rocking his hips, thrusting his large cock in and out of his partner's tight channel. He felt like his anus was on fire and that it would be ripped open at any moment, especially as the dominant man started moving faster and faster.

'Yeah, take my fat cock, bitch,' Alvin mocked as he fucked his innocent victim.

Eventually the pain started to subside, or it was at least subdued by the pleasure, and Jude started to enjoy the sensation. Alvin's thick member rubbed up against the sweet spot deep inside him, making the younger man cry out with satisfaction.

'Be quiet, kiddo,' Alvin demanded, 'or someone will hear us.'

Jude tried to muffle his sounds but it was nearly impossible with such a huge piece of meat ramming in and out of him. He continued to whimper like a dog as the larger man fucked him roughly.

'I said "be quiet,"' Alvin repeated, this time reaching for the previously discarded white briefs and stuffing them in to Jude's mouth to shut him up.

The underwear did a good job of muting the boy's cries, allowing Alvin to pick up the pace and start fucking him harder. He slammed the full length of his cock in to the dark-haired boy's channel over and over again. Jude cried in to his gag as his tender hole was stretched and filled by his teammate.

'Do you want me to cum inside you?' Alvin asked, feeling his climax drawing near.

Jude simply whined and nodded. Tentatively, he raised one of his hands and lightly stroked his leaking cock. Thanks to the intense pleasure from Alvin's dick rubbing against his prostate, it wasn't long before the martial artist was cumming, squirting his load all over his hand and stomach. His sphincter clenched around the shaft inside him as he orgasmed, which was enough to drive Alvin over the edge too. The larger man made a soft groaning sound as he released his sperm deep inside his comrade.

Alvin collapsed on top of the smaller man beneath him and kissed him gently, satisfied. Jude, however, was not. He reached around and gripped the mercenary's fleshy ass, kneading the two large globes in his large hands.

Understanding the hint, the mercenary suggested, 'Do you want to eat my ass, baby?'

Jude grinned wickedly in response. Both men got to their feet and re-positioned themselves so that Alvin was bent over the bed with his rear sticking out and Jude was kneeling behind him. The perverted young man licked his lips in excitement at the glorious sight before him. He could smell the unsavoury scent coming from the mercenary and dived in to get a better sample.

Drool pooled in Jude's mouth as he lapped at the older man's hole, which was covered in thick brown hair. The taste was tantalizing and the smell was intoxicating and together they drove Jude wild with lust. The black-haired boy felt an animal take over as he tore in to his friend's ass with his tongue, trying to devour as much of him as possible. A few quiet moans escaped the usually stoic mercenary from the enthusiastic rimjob he was receiving.

Once he had sufficiently eaten Alvin out, Jude stood up and leaned over the brunette. His hard cock slipped between the two large cheeks and rubbed against his entrance, which was twitching eagerly, as if pleading for something more.

Jude moved his mouth close to Alvin's ear and whispered, 'Do you want me to fuck you?'

Alvin was silent for a very short moment before sighing and answering, 'Yes...'

'Yes _please_,' Jude corrected, raising one of his hands and slapping it down against one of Alvin's meaty ass cheeks.

Alvin grunted and said again, 'Yes _please._'

'Beg for it,' Jude whispered, spanking his larger lover once again.

He snorted, 'Get fucked!'

The now-not-so-innocent doctor chuckled and continued spanking him, 'No, that will be you.'

Twice. Three times. Four times. Five times.

'Beg for it!' the younger man demanded.

Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

'Please!' the mercenary finally broke, 'please, fuck me!'

'Good boy,' Jude cooed condescendingly, 'It would be my pleasure.'

Without further adieu, he took hold of his throbbing cock and slowly pushed it in to Alvin's waiting hole. Both men groaned softly as the martial artist slid his shaft further inside his warrior friend.

'Oh yeah,' the man on the receiving end moaned loudly as he was completely filled by his younger companion's cock, 'That feels good.'

'I thought you said we had to be quiet?' Jude asked, rhetorically.

His eyes darted around the floor, looking for Alvin's lost clothing. He found the scarf and boxers and snatched them up, shoving the underwear into their owner's mouth and wrapping the scarf around his neck. He held on to the ends and tugged on them like reigns, choking Alvin slightly as he fucked him.

Alvin moaned in to his gag as Jude ploughed in to him from behind, forced to taste his own ripe flavour on his dirty trunks. It was rare that he submitted sexually like this, but he had to admit that it was pretty damn hot being dominated by the normally sweet and mild teenager. He felt Jude hit his prostate and grunted, pushing his ass back to meet the younger man's thrusting cock.

'You're a horny little slut, aren't you?' Jude noted as he increased the speed and intensity of his movements.

Taking hold of both ends of the scarf in one hand, the sadistic doctor reached around and gripped the larger man's weeping cock with his free hand. He began stroking it in time with his powerful thrusts, making the brunette moan even more in to the underwear in his mouth. The desperate twitching of his shaft told Jude that Alvin was close to cumming, and he wasn't far off himself. He started fucking the older man as hard and fast as he could, bringing them both to orgasm.

He timed it perfectly so that they came together, Alvin spraying his load on the bed beneath him and Jude shooting his up his comrade's ass. He collapsed on top of the brunette, panting, cock still buried inside. A moment passed where both men caught their breath after their third orgasm of the night and then Jude removed himself from Alvin. The mercenary turned around and sat on the bed, pulling his smaller companion on to his lap and kissing him passionately.

'I never would have guessed you were such a pervert,' Alvin commented when they finally broke the kiss.

Jude laughed, 'I knew you were a pervert, but... I didn't think you liked me in that way.'

'Who said I liked you?' the older man retorted.

The doctor rolled his eyes at the older man's usual defensive bullshit, 'Begging for my cock in your ass is a bit of a giveaway.'

Alvin smirked at this as he lay down on the bed, bringing Jude down with him, 'I guess the secret's out then.'

Jude pulled the blankets over them and cuddled in close to his new lover, 'Let's keep it a secret for now. I don't know what the others would think.'

'Okay, I'll be your dirty little secret then,' Alvin said with a gentle kiss to Jude's forehead.

He wrapped his arms around the young man and they lay in peaceful silence as they drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
